


Day 2: Family/Tradition

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Supercorp, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, SuperCorp Big Bang 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 2 of 12 Days of Supercorp for Supercorp Big Bang 2020!Family/TraditionJust some family-flavoured fluff <3
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 14
Kudos: 132





	Day 2: Family/Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudosed Day 1! Comments are my life source and I very much appreciate it! <3
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Snowflakes fell gently against the windshield of Alex’s borrowed SUV as they wound their way down frosty highways on their way to Midvale. The agent steered the vehicle with one hand, while the other held Kelly’s in the passenger seat. 

Kara watched their joined hands from her place in the back next to Lena, watched the way Kelly caressed her sister’s hand with her thumb, with a longing to do the same with the woman next to her.

Okay, so maybe she had finally admitted to herself that she was a little bit (a lotta bit) in love with Lena. And maybe once she had finally admitted that to herself, it had overtaken every part of her brain. Maybe Lena was all she could think about anymore and that’s why she had asked her best friend to come home with her for the holidays. 

It was just a happy, or maybe not so happy, coincidence that Lena had no plans for the holidays and agreed to join the Danvers’ family for Christmas, however hesitantly. Kara knew Lena didn’t want to impose, didn’t want to be a bother or get in the way of their traditions, and Kara had nearly broken the sound barrier with how quickly she reassured the CEO that she was more than welcome, that they wanted her there, that  _ Kara _ wanted her there. Lena’s cheeks had flushed a bright pink at those words, and Kara couldn’t remember seeing anything more adorable in her life. Not even the puppies she stopped to pet on the street.

So here they were, in the backseat of Alex’s DEO-issued SUV chattering away about all the things they had planned, with Lena nodding along with raised eyebrows.

“What about you, Lena?” Kelly asked, turning around in her seat to look at the raven-haired woman. “Do you have any traditions you like to celebrate?”

Lena shifted in her seat, playing with her fingers in her lap. “Not particularly. The Luthors never celebrated Christmas -- not really.”

Kara snapped her head to the left sharply. “You’ve never celebrated Christmas?”

Lena shrugged. “Not really. We had the annual Christmas gala, of course, but we never did any of the things you guys are talking about: baking cookies, ice skating, gifts...we just didn’t do that.”

Kara frowned. “Did Lillian at least let you guys help with decorating for the gala?”

Lena scoffed. “Not a chance. That was all left to the staff. Everything had to be pristine.”

Kelly frowned, facing forward again. “She sounds like a treat.”

Lena smiled wryly. “Lillian was so anally retentive she couldn’t sit down for fear she would suck the furniture up her ass. There was no way she was going to let two children go hog wild on the house with tinsel and lights.”

Alex snorted with laughter at the description, but Kara frowned. This was worse than she had thought. Not only did Lena not have family or plans for the holidays, she’d never had the true Christmas experience. Well, that was going to change, starting now.

“Well, we’re just going to have to make sure we hit all the Christmas traditions for you!”

Lena smiled warm and soft, reaching out and grasping her hand gratefully. The contact made sparks shoot up Kara’s arm. “You’re sweet, but you really don’t have to do anything special. I’m happy to just be along for the ride.”

Kara squeezed her hand and smiled brightly. “Not a chance! We’re going to make sure you get to do all of the things!”

Lena laughed, twining her fingers with Kara’s. “Okay then, what kind of things?”

Kara cocked her head thoughtfully as she tried not to get distracted by the feel of Lena’s cool hand in hers. “Christmas music, lots of it.”

“Ice skating,” Kelly added.

“Hanging stockings.”

“Christmas movies,” Alex cut in. “But not the cheesy ones that everyone watches. We like to watch the  _ good _ ones.”

Lena laughed at Alex’s authoritative tone when it came to the proper holiday movies.

“What constitutes a  _ good _ Christmas movie then? Give me some examples.”

“Die Hard,” said Alex immediately.

“Addams Family,” said Kara with a smile.

“Edward Scissorhands,” Kelly added.

“Gremlins.”

"Carol."

“The Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“Batman Returns.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Lena jumped in, confused. “Batman? How is that a Christmas movie? Isn’t that the one with the nipple suit?”

Kara laughed loudly. “No, that’s Batman & Robin. This is still Michael Keaton in the suit.”

“With The Penguin, and Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman,” Kelly explained.

“With the leather catsuit and a whip,” Alex added dreamily.

“I fail to see how this makes it a Christmas movie, or most of those films for that matter,” Lena replied, eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

“Oh, well it takes place at Christmas. That’s basically all it takes to make it a Christmas movie in our family,” Kara explained. “And it has that great mistletoe line from Catwoman.”

“ _ ‘Mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it,’ _ ” Alex quoted in a seductive voice, reaching out to stroke Kelly’s grinning face.

“ _ ‘But a kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it,’ _ ” Kara finished, raising her eyebrows up and down at Lena, ending with an exaggerated purr and a flick of her wrist, her fingers arched like claws.

Lena giggled at her antics, bumping her shoulder with her own. “Okay, non-Christmasy Christmas movies, check. What else?”

“Well there’s decorating the tree, I get to hang the lights on the house since, ya know, I can fly, and then we bake cookies--”

“You mean Mom bakes cookies and you eat them,” Alex interrupted with a grin. Catching Lena’s eye in the rearview, she smirked. “Mom always has to start baking about three days in advance if she expects there to be any cookies left for Santa on Christmas Eve.”

Kara frowned, putting the crinkle between her brows on full display. “That’s not true! I don’t eat that many!”

Even Kelly and Lena had to scoff at that. 

“I  _ don’t! _ ” 

“Kara darling,” Lena began gently, “the first time I had you over for dinner you inhaled my entire kitchen. I’m afraid I’m more inclined to believe Alex’s story here.”

_ “Thank you _ ,” Alex exclaimed, reaching behind the seat to fistbump her. The familiar, friendly action filled Lena with warmth. It made her feel like one of the bunch, like she was welcome. 

It made Kara feel warm to witness it, even if it was at her expense. Lena had integrated so seamlessly into her life, and she got on so well with Alex and Kelly. She had stitched herself into the fabric of their family and now Kara couldn’t ever picture her world without her.

“Well, regardless of any slanderous claims about my appetite, we’ll let you decorate some gingerbread men and put the star on the top of the tree!”

Lena blushed, squeezing the blonde’s hand that she was still holding (not that Kara had even noticed they were still attached. Nope, not at all) and brushed her thumb across the back of her hand. “That’s really sweet of you, but you really don’t have to go through the trouble. I’m happy just to tag along with whatever you guys normally do.”

Kara shook her head quickly. How could Lena think she was being a bother? “It’s no trouble at all! We want to include you in this!”

“Yeah, you’re family Lena,” Alex added definitively, turning up the Christmas music on the radio, as if that settled the argument.

Kara zeroed in on Lena’s thudding heartbeat next to her as the pale woman squeaked out a shy, “Okay.” She replaced her left hand, the one Lena was holding, with her right and wrapped her left arm around Lena’s shoulders, pulling her in close. 

“She’s right, you know,” she whispered into Lena’s ear, causing the woman to turn toward her, their faces merely inches away. “You are family. And I want to give you the best Christmas you’ve ever had.”

Lena gave her that warm brilliant smile that Kara had fallen so hard for, and laid her head on Kara’s shoulder, nuzzling softly into her neck in a way that made the blonde’s heart pound out a beat that a metal band would have been proud of. 

“I’m here with you, Kara. It’s already the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”


End file.
